Getting out the vote 2016
by Nightingale63
Summary: Klaine AU. Ohio's presidential primary is March 15th, and two New York college students use their spring break to help get out the vote. Kurt and Blaine never met in high school, and are about to find out they have more in common than being Bernie Sanders supporters.
A/N: A little Klaine AU, with them as college students, with a dash of Get Out The Vote for Bernie! Enjoy!

"Hello! And you are," Erica peered owlishly over her glasses at the clipboard containing the list of the day's appointments.

"Kurt Hummel," Kurt said, as he held his hand out to shake the campaign worker's. "I, um, I don't have an appointment, my dad said just come right in."

"Umm hmm," she nodded, jotting his name down, along with the time. "So, have you volunteered for any campaigns before?"

"I have," he smiled at her. "So, I kind of have an idea how this works." He smirked, looking around the office at the campaign posters, and leaned forward to say to her, barely suppressing a giggle, " _Feel the Bern?_ Really?! I mean, we haven't even gone out for coffee yet."

" _Oh, my gawd_ ," Erica laughed, rolling her eyes. "There are _two_ of you!" she shrieked, then, comically, hastily covered her mouth with her hand, taking in the sight of the volunteers doing phone bank duty, mouthing 'sorry' to another clipboard-wielding staffer.

"Two of what?" Kurt asked, frowning and glancing around the office.

"That's almost word for word what _he_ said," she moved her whole arm, gesturing towards a man whose back had been turned to them up to this point.

Kurt watched as the guy arose from his seat: gelled hair with a hint of curls, then a dazzling smile, the owner of which was looking amused. The man took off his head set and strolled over to stand beside Erica. "Are you new here? Oh, I'm Blaine. Blaine Anderson."

Kurt inhaled sharply, taking in the man's appearance, warm eyes with a warm, rich voice to match, remembering a beat too late to extend his hand to accept the one proffered in front of him. "Kurt Hummel," he breathed.

Kurt watched with amusement as Blaine's eyebrows shot up, and he smiled at how animated Blaine immediately became as he turned to Erica.

"Any relation to the Congressman?" Blaine asked, all eagerness.

Kurt inclined his head in a tiny bow. "He's my dad."

"Cool!" Blaine smiled broadly, bumping shoulders with Erica. "He called earlier to say you'd be stopping by."

Erica rolled her eyes at Blaine's puppydog-like display of enthusiasm. True, the busload of college students on spring break had descended on Ohio for the crucial March 15th primary. Burt Hummel had been one of the first Congressional representatives to endorse Bernie Sanders, and had encouraged his supporters to join forces to get Bernie chosen as the Democratic presidential nominee.

She smiled; she'd been warned by a long-term local politco and Bernie volunteer that the Congressman tended to hover anytime his son was involved. She thought it was cute; he was clearly a doting dad to his very out and proud son, with a schmear of protectiveness.

"You really did practically quote each other," she remarked, looking at the two of them looking at each other. She went on, "I know, I mean, it's maybe a really obvious joke, but still," she chuckled, "you both made it. And you both said the same thing about going out for coffee first!"

Blaine's eyebrows shot up as he blushed lightly. "Well, it's not a slogan _I_ would have chosen, but evidently," he grinned at them both, "we're stuck with it."

"I guess," Kurt agreed. "But hey, at least he got a haircut."

"Yeah, but, you know, I kind of liked his old Doc Brown, crazy ol' dude vibe," Blaine countered.

"Really, you two?" Erica laughed. "How about you dream up slogans and finish critiquing Bernie's look later," she said as she picked up her forgotten clipboard.

"Can I get you some coffee?" Blaine asked, a shy note creeping into his tone.

"I thought you'd never ask," Kurt purred.

"Great! 'Cause I brought in a Box o' Joe – it's hazelnut, is that okay? – and it came with all the fixings."

Kurt smiled. Blaine was not only easily the best dressed guy in the place, with his Brooks Brothers navy sweater over his baby blue button down, complete with a striped bow tie, along with highly tailored (tight!) slacks in a lovely cranberry shade, he even brought coffee to share. He was hoping his gaydar was functioning right; even Rachel agreed he'd gotten better at that since high school. All he knew about Blaine so far was that, like him, he was spending some of his spring break in Ohio, and was going to school in New York. His brows furrowed minutely; in Ohio, a guy who looked like that stood little chance of being straight; but New York City? Not quite as easy to peg.

"Sounds great," Kurt nodded agreement, following Blaine to the back of the office (which, he noted, gave an excellent opportunity to appreciate Blaine from another angle). This spring break, he thought, was shaping up to be better than he imagined.


End file.
